Tears of the Grass
by CreepyPastaPrincessLuna
Summary: A Gayl-Nebula story where in a homophobic society they work passed the odds and form a loving relationship. Even if they have to hide in there little "Brokeback" (Referenced later)
1. The Shame

Here I am yet again, just lying here alone once more against the smooth and almost inviting grass to calm my roaring thoughts that I just can't seem to shake worth a damn. Quite frankly, it's actually quite tranquil and peaceful despite it being early morning here in Vacuo. I decided to sit up and stretch a bit before applying pressure to my back with me hands and yawn. I felt the screams of the wind which decided to pelt my face in forceful gusts for some unknown reason from time to time but would always quickly subside to peace again.

I ran my finger over a blade of grass and allowed the moisture to adhease to my finger and form a massive drop that would flee to my wrist when it reached a certain size. Another gust decided, again, to make a desperate attempt to knock me over again, which it almost did if I hadn't placed my hand down to anchor myself to the Vacuean soil. I placed my hair back to its original position and played with the blades of grass between my fingers again.

I decided to lie back down after a bit and allow the strong gusts of wind strike my face and take the water droplets and strike me with them like liquid bullets from an invisible machine gun for its own pleasure. That was the world though. It all just seemed to take the pleasure of beating me despite my efforts to please it. I rolled over and again played with the blades after wiping my face of the moisture of the water mixed with dried tears from earlier.

This routine has just remained all too familiar to me, but I enjoy being out here with my companions. After all, this was what I was named after, both first and last. I enjoy nature and don't particularly mind sharing both first and last name with it. I hope, despite how silly and childish this really is that nature itself doesn't mind either. I scooped up a bit of moisture from the grass and played with it by letting it run across my finger as I pointed it up and down only to allow of gust of wind to pry it away from my cruelty and allow it to return to the grass, home. I only smiled as I appreciated the wind's concern.

I picked a blade of grass from the ground and examined it and thought fondly of the moisture seeing how my name reflected it. I held the blade up and released it so the wind would cradle briskly to the ground and thought fondly of that, seeing that, again, my name resembles it. I commonly love to imagine myself as water droplets on the morning grass seeing how my first name means exactly that: Dew. I even imagine myself as the wind sometimes, seeing how my last name means a strong wind: Gayl. I guess this is pretty evident, but my name is Dew Gayl from a popular team from a prestigious academy called Shade Combat Academy. I'm the second in command of Team NDGO (indigo) right next to Nebula Violette.

I finally decided to stand up and wipe what I could off of my dress and held my head up high with my nose pointed towards the air. This morning, I was finally ready to face the day by closing the dam behind my eyes as usual after following my basic morning ritual of lounging about. I was emotionally stable and at peace for a bit with myself once again, but it would only be for a short while. I guess you could say that my life has lead me up and down this emotional rollercoaster, but it would normally consist of long, slow, and agonizing cruises through the bottom of the emotional abyss that consisted of most of the days, but some awkward, short periods of sudden energy would follow before forcing me to plummet back down into emotional lows again.

These would be the periods where I'd write the most, and it would normally consist of tales of emotional agony, and rarely self-mutilation. None of my stories ended well for anybody ever. They normally consisted of the characters starting off rocky, but it would always get better for the protagonists until somewhere towards the end. I would normally begin writing when the clouds of my mind begin to clear and have motivation and energy to actually write, but it's not until the end of them that I start hitting emotional lows again.

I don't know why, but I just can't seem to help it and definitely can't seem to shake it either. It all just seems to happen so quickly, so I just prepare myself for the day by making the desperate attempt to shake it off early every morning. Taking a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth, and make my semi-merry way back into the little shack, at least that's what I like to call it, and physically get myself ready for school.

As soon as I had reentered the little shack of a home, there she stood in the kitchen preparing lunch as usual and giving me a brief wave to signal she acknowledged my presence. She brushed her bangs over a little more to the left side of her face since it was getting in her eyes again. She repositioned her jacket, flipped her hair a bit, and rolled up the right sleeve of the jacket half way up her arm before grabbing her black gloves, one long and one short, and allowed them to dangle from her back pocket which the tail of the jacket would promptly cover. I could see a bit of the long black glove peek through the slit of the tail behind her.

I blushed a little stupidly, but I wasn't going to allow this feeling take hold of me. After standing and staring for a bit, I shook everything and proceeded to use the restroom, assuming Octavia's fat rear wasn't in it filling the void of the bathroom. With my nose up high and with confident posture, I walked over to the bathroom, took a deep breath, and faced myself in the mirror briefly before relieving myself from holding it all in all night long. I had pulled my dress up, had pulled the netting and undergarments down with a little effort and proceeded in my endeavors. The netting is a nice touch to my overall apparel, but it often gets in the way of performing the most basic, yet mundane, and essential tasks such as relieving myself, but I don't pay any mind since it often gives me _little_ problems.

After I had finished, I had lifted my dress and wadded some toilet paper up and had scooped the urine from the vulva of the urethra and the parts of the clitoris below it. I briefly went and cleaned the sides of my labias to ensure that I was dry and excess toilet paper didn't get caught in between. I took the time to wipe my rear end to ensure that that I was dry with about one and a half wads of toilet paper. I missed one spot that started to itch, so I took a small wad and wiped that.

I had pulled my undergarments up first before the netting since it was often easier to do so. After pulling the net up and readjusting it around my waist, I washed my hands and flushed the toilet using my big toe. I splashed some cold water on my face to wash away any drowsiness that still lingered. I had dried my hands off, brushed my hair, and went into my room adjacent to the bathroom. I threw my clothes off and dressed myself for school. I would often sleep in my clothes since I had always been too lazy to simply take them off and get into some pjs. I sat on my bed and yawned a bit as I put my shoes on as well as the rest of my school uniform. What can I say? It's always too early to do anything involving… things… in day to day life, I guess.

I had gotten my things out of the room, put on my deodorant and body spray, and headed out of the room to prepare my lunch for the day since Shade will not provide us any because our families refuse to pay for a meal plan.

"Morning, Dew," Nebula called out to me as I had reentered her general fancily.

I almost flinched, but I had contained every urge that arose and said simply, "Morning, Neb," before making my way passed her. I know she felt a slight bit of discomfort as I passed by which is normal for the two of us. We rarely talk to each other anymore. She seems a bit shy about talking to me and I'm just too damn terrified and ashamed about the whole situation. She would make little glances at me, but every time our eyes met, she'd smile and look down. I could see her rosy cheeks through her tan skin. Not even the Vacuian sun could tan her enough to hide it.

I can talk to any and every girl there is and ever was, but for some reason, I can't talk to _her_ anymore. Every time I try, I start getting tongue tied or the damn cat cuts my tongue from my throat. I know why and she doesn't sadly. Every time she's near, I can feel my chest start to tense up and flutter. God forbid I think of another woman like that! It just seems that I can't shake it, though.

This whole kingdom is a cult in and of itself! Though we follow the democratic republic kind of government ideology, everyone secretly wants this blatant theocracy without a shadow of a doubt. God forbid I sodomize Nebula with my thoughts or my presence and taint her soul with the lust of a fag like me. They'd probably hang us both. After all, she apparently enjoys my company for some unexplainable reason that I could ever comprehend.

I place my hand on the counter unconsciously, and simply out of habit, but I felt it cover something else other than the hard top. I look down to see that my hand had covered hers. She just stared at it with her face baring no color other than this beet red color. I pulled mine away out of sheer embarrassment. I lost all color to my face and replaced it with a bright red instead.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Neb," I shrieked.

She laughed uncomfortably, "Uh… ya. It's fine." She looked away almost ashamed and guilty of the events that just transpired before us both.

I pat her back and said, "Don't think anything of that. I just wasn't paying attention." I'm such an idiot! Why would I say _that_? _That!_ Above all other things I could have said, I said _that_!

"N-n-n-n-no! I know! Trust me! I know," she said laughing uncontrollably. Silence soon rang out among the whole house. I had noticed that everything was still. I also noticed my hand was still between her shoulder blades. I had retracted it quickly, not even saying a single word then. Yup, that's just what I do. I do all the stupid things stupid faggots like me do, faggot things.

Faggot, faggot, faggot. I swear that's all I ever hear in my damned fag head is just the damn word "faggot" over and over and over again. I can't shake the fucking word! I'm a fucking queer and I can't stop being a fucking queer! I've gone through the therapies, faced the shocks, faced the torture, and I can't shake being a fag!

I started to feel the tears well up, so I stopped thinking about it and wiped what began forming. Look, today is going to be a good day for me. My faggotry will not get in the way this time. I looked back at Nebula who was still standing there, dumbfounded, and felt the faggotry start to take hold. Oh god not again! I walk passed her and dump my things into my backpack and made an attempt not to look back at her, but I couldn't resist. I saw the look of shame in her eyes and let it pluck a string in me. After all, even I know that feeling, Neb.

I couldn't stand that yearning look on her face at all. I couldn't stand the look of disappointment on her face anymore, so I decided to confront her, but then I backed down again because of the fear and shyness that took hold. Pushing through that, I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and smiled to give both me and her reassurance that everything was going to be okay. When I did that, though, she looked up at me with those yearning, olive-green eyes and desperately tried to hold it all back. This was horribly backfiring for both of us. I got a little too close and felt myself going in, but I had managed to stop myself in time.

Gwen and Octavia came out of their rooms. Gwen was fairly quiet; in fact, she never made a sound. I swear I could hear a pin drop as she walked by, but Octavia was loud and let the force of her weight sway from side to side as she trudged through the early morning. She was very tall in stature and had muscle which added more to her weight which made the loudest thuds when she'd roll out of bed every morning.

I stood next to Nebula and turned around as they both passed by in a drowsy, drunken-like state from the early time of day. Nebula was close, so I decided to get closer. It was almost as if it were instinctive for me to do so, and Nebula didn't move a centimeter at all. I just stood close to her as she stood, being the statue in the room. I felt a slight tugging on my hand. My reflexes told me to pull it away immediately, but it was just Nebula making a bit of a move.

The hell with it! I'm done denying myself! I'm just done trying to be cured! I'm so fucking tired of being fixed. If I'm disease ridden, I want to be happy with the disease I got because there sure as hell ain't no damn cure. Even if there is a treatment, it ain't working, so I ain't going to try again. I put my hand down, and I locked that hand into hers. I know she was surprised, Fuck you society! Try breaking this lock now because we ain't going to be broken until we are forced apart. Fuck all of you! If you're offended by me loving someone, then you're the one with the problem.


	2. Moving Forward

We hid our hands between both of our hips. I could tell she was surprised and a little uncomfortable due to the whole situation. I know neither Tavi nor Gwen noticed, but I could care less even if either one of them did. I cocked my head toward the bedrooms, pulling her along into her room because it was the most private out of all the rooms. Hey, she is the leader of the team afterall. No one ever dared to enter her room due to what was truly at stake, and, let's face it, it wasn't worth it, ever.

I pulled her into her room and held her close. I wrapped my arms around her back and pressed her body against mine and brushed her bangs the the left side of her face a little more since it did block my view of her olive eyes. I put my hand on her face which was devoid of color with the exception of a bright red. "D-Dew…" she said. I brought face so close to mine, even to the point where our noses were touching. I made small movements with my mouth. They were a little disjointed, but I made it there. I felt every muscle in her body contract upon making contact with her, so I had decided to rub her body gently to ease the tension in her body.

She had begun to relax her muscles a bit and pushed herself into me, even to the point where our breasts made contact with one another. She had wrapped her arms, gently but securely, around me. I had withdrawn from the embrace, but she quickly locked me back into another one. I pressed my tongue against her lips much like a neighbor who'd welcome the newcomers to the neighborhood. Much like the newcomers to the neighborhood, she gladly welcomed me in. Though this embrace was merely a miniscule, fleeting moment, it meant so much more. This was the mark of my victory. I broke myself free from one set of chains finally.

After pulling back from the last embrace, I had pulled back again, allowing the small trail of saliva form a temporary bridge between the two of us. We both wanted this for a long time. We never had to mention it; we both knew how we felt, so there needed to be no word exchange; we could just let things happen as nature intended us to do. I stared directly into her eyes, letting my forehead touch hers. She smiled meekly, but I could tell she was also fed up denying it. She gladly accepted into her heart without a single shadow of a doubt anymore. Behind closed doors, we had ceased to care anymore.

She pulled her scroll out to check the time since we had lost power at some point during the night and didn't even bother to reset the digital clocks we had from Vale. "Almost time to go," she said in an almost whisper kind of way.

"Alright," I replied proudly. She opened the door to leave the room. That was the moment my heart sunk into my gut. I wasn't joking about the whole closed door thing. I was so secure in the sense of privacy and security the door being closed guaranteed to both of us, but now that it's open, we were both vulnerable. She noticed the discomfort, so she gestured me out much like a mother holding her child's hand and telling the child that everything was okay. It felt like I was taking a leap of faith, but I trusted her.

It looked like Octavia and Gwen were just getting everything together and packed for the day as usual. It seemed like I had forgotten something so basic and almost essential to privacy and secrets. Outside, beyond closed doors, life goes on as if nothing ever happened. Nothing so foul or impure ever happened behind those doors. Nope. Not a damn thing. Normally I don't say ever say this, but ignorance _is_ bliss. I'm not hurting anyone. She's not hurting anyone. We're not hurting each other. Who the hell cares? Even if somebody cared, who says they need to know? That's right: nobody. It's none of their damn business.

I pulled my things, already packed, and chimed, "Morning, Gwen! Morning, Tavi!" This is it. I can finally hold my head up high for real this time. This isn't some facade. No, this is real. It can only continue to be this way only when the doors are shut.


	3. Everything's Surprisingly Normal

I opened the front door to leave gesturing the rest of my team to follow in suit. Nebula pulled her scroll out to check the time, seeing how my timing is typically off every time. She smiled and cocked her head, gesturing the other two to leave the little shack. Here we are again. Out into the realm of nature rather than the man made infrastructure we surround ourselves in.

I held the door for the rest of my team. Octavia and Gwen walked out first, groggy as anything. I tossed my arm around Nebula's shoulder and held her close, but not too close. Oh god! God forbid I do that!We smiled at each other as I shook her back and forth gently and and rubbed the top of her arm before just walking beside her. She yawned and stretched out a bit. Watching her yawn made me yawn of course.

"If you want, Neb, I've got time after school today. We can spend time in the little stationery trailer up by work. Oh, my work! What do ya say? Just the two of us?" I couldn't help it. I rented this puny place for me to get away. It practically was a puny trailer. It had a tiny kitchen, enough room for a queen size bed, but not enough for a toilet. Luckily there's a public bathroom there anyway.

I could see her muscles relax as her face filled with suppressed elation and almost orgasmic bliss. "I-I don't see why not. What time you gotta leave?"

"I could leave around 4:30ish. That's when I normally do. I can stay a little longer if I wanted to."

"I think we'll have enough time," she said.

"There never really is enough time. Any time… oh, forget it! I don't want to sound stupid," I laughed.

"You're cute," she whispered in my ear chuckling.

"Not as cute as you," I whispered back. I know it's so cliched, but this is a first for me. All that lovey-dovey crap I gagged at all the time actually felt nice. Afterall, it was just playful flirting back and forth. I've never had that before. I mean, sure guys have flirted with me, but I always gagged by their crap and cheap one-liners. I could actually flirt back and forth with someone who I'm actually attracted to. Now I'm just getting too excited! I should slow it down a bit. I'm just getting a little too ahead of myself.

The wind seemed content and at peace. It seemed to greet us both equally instead of spinning me round over and over again and stinging me with the little dust devils it makes. The dew deserted the grass and went wherever it chose to go which I had no problem with. What the dew does in the dew's business. Maybe that's how people should see me. What the dew does is the dew's business. I actually like that idea though it will never come into fruition.

We walked up the street with ease. I swear that I could walk this whole town blindfolded. I lived for these streets and everything in it. The walk from our little shack to the bus stop was only about seven minutes exactly as usual. It was early morning, so everything was at rest. The cars were motionless as even they slept next to the houses of their masters, and the lights themselves rarely changed from signalling one direction to the other.

I took my normal spot by the sign and sat on the curb. I looked around, and there she was standing there behind me. "Neb," I called out to her. I pat the area right next to me to tell her to sit. She jumped, startled but quickly shook it off and did sit next to me just as I wanted her to. We sat so close together that there were only mere millimeters between the two of us.

I decided to make a bit of a ballsy move. I looked all around our immediate area. It was all clear, well minus Team NDGO. I put the tips of my fingers in the palm of her hand. I felt the short glove pull against my bare skin, but she locked her hand into mine. We hid it between both our hips and a bit of out thighs. I cradled her elbow in the wenis of my arm. I put my head on her shoulder blade and pretended to be drowsy, don't get me wrong, I still was a little. I closed my eyes and pretended to be falling asleep.

She unlocked our hands and rubbed my arm and kissed my head when nobody was looking. Gwen and Octavia looked a little perplexed, with which Nebula reassured them by saying, "Someone's a little tired, I guess."

Gwen and Octavia looked at each other perplexed. "Ya, I guess," Gwen stated. Nebula didn't look too concerned at all. She actually seemed confident despite Gwen and Octavia thinking something was up. I knew that they couldn't figure it out.

"Still got a pneumonia," I said, "Not contagious, though." I was still fighting off one that was caused by the flu I caught earlier.

"Kind of figured that, Dew," Gwen retorted. I figured since Gwen and Tavi shook off any doubt they had that I'd snuggle up with Nebula without any shame, though I hid my smile to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious that would get them to suspect that the two of us were officially partners. I was just getting over the pneumonia anyways. It brought me down some days, but it was bearable for the lack of a better word.

Some of the other students started to gather at the bus stop, so Nebula gently nudged me off her shoulder to avoid the staring eyes, or cause them. I anchored my elbows near my knees and let my hands hang low between my legs. I took a quick glance at Nebula who looked at me back and smiled. I gave her a tender smile and locked our hands and hid them between the two of us. She stared me dead in the eyes from a distance this time. Octavia and Gwen were a little too preoccupied looking for the bus. I pretended to whisper something in her ear, but I silently kissed her instead causing her to giggle.

I giggled in suit, pretending that something was funny. I figured she thought it was so cute by the way I sneak things here and there. She knows that I'm so good when it comes down to pulling off forbidden stunts in plain sight and behind authority's back. I found a group that said they'd help me with my little "problem". They said this whole thing was natural, so I bailed because that was the last thing I wanted to hear. Maybe I should go back there.

The bus began to pull up, so we got up and stood on the sidewalk so it could pull up with ease. We were one of the first people to enter. We took _my_ usual spot in the back of the bus. She would normally sit directly in front of me on the bus, but she decided to sit next to me this time. She grabbed my hand with little to no shame and so did I. I sat closest to the window and leaned up against my backpack. I unlocked our hands and wrapped it around her waist and drew her in to lie down on me. I pecked her on the lips quickly while nobody was paying attention.

I couldn't help it. I just could resist the urge anymore. I just had to say it, so I said, "I love you," in a faint whisper.

She smiled and began tearing up. She placed her hand on my face. "I love you, too," she said.

"I don't ever want anything to ever happen to you."

"Me neither."

"I swear that I will protect you with my whole body, heart, and soul. I will not part from you until the reaper pry us apart by his brutal force."

"Likewise," she said kissing my cheek and cuddled with me. The bus began to move after almost everybody took their seats. Nebula promptly sat herself up as the bus began departing from the stop in front lower level combat academy which was our bus stop. I put my leg on the side of her thigh and caressed it for a bit before just leaving it there. She pat the back of my hand. Oh, I also forgot to mention nobody ever comes to the very back of the bus until the next stop.

Upon arrival at Shade, I kissed Nebula on the cheek while nobody was looking. Most people are either texting or listening to music and ignoring the world, so I know nobody noticed. "What periods are your least productive?" I asked her.

"Why?" she said arching a brow.

"Fourth, sixth, and seventh are snoozefests for me. We never do anything."

I know she knew what I was getting at. She knew I was just bsing and making excuses to text in class. She smiled, "Seventh, I guess."

"Oh, thank god! That's the most boring. I can't stand that stupid book! It's so stupid. Ugh, I did stupidly choose to take another language, though."

"Do you guys even speak the language?" she joked.

"Notta lick of it!" I chimed. It's sad but true.

"That's pretty much what Tavi told me."

"And Gwen?"

"She never really talked about it too much, but she seemed bored by it, too."

"What?" Gwen said looking back, "I heard my name. What kind of crap you guys saying behind my back, huh?" She teased.

"You in World Lang," I retorted.

"I'm telling you guys, it's useless. We don't even speak the other language half the time."

"I can second that," Octavia added.

"I know guys. I'm in your guy's' class," I said.

"That's pretty much what I hear from everyone else taking a language this year," Nebula said.

"It is. It's completely useless. Nobody even speaks the language at all through the whole period. They're dead languages anyway. Way back when, when there used to be a language divide, we couldn't even communicate throughout the kingdoms let alone the world."

"Typical of Vacuo, though," Gwen stated, "They always bring back the dead ideas and ideologies of hatred and discrimination."

"Come on, Gwen," Nebula whined.

"She's not wrong," I added.

"Please, Neb," Octavia said, "Look at the police. They raided a faunus town, looted their stores, slaughtered hundreds of innocent faunus, and castrated most if not all the survivors to maintain human supremacy. If that isn't barbaric and archaic, I don't know what is. I mean, I know they still face discrimination, but no one has taken that far since the pangean days. They had just made themselves a Vacuean Kristallnacht."

"Not to mention how they castrate, crucify, and burn gays at the stake, force blacks back into slavery, and are trying to force women back into homes as housewives based off a book that had been proven false hundreds of years ago due to its inconsistencies, false doctrines, and contradictions it made even to itself." I looked back at Nebula and saw she was pale. "We're all going to Atlas anyway where none of this is going on, so as long as we keep our mouths shut, we can do whatever the hell Vacuo would never allow us to do as women and have legal protections." I whispered an additional note that only she could hear, "As long as what goes on behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors, we'll be fine. I promise."

She smiled meekly. With her body a bit tense, she stated, "Of course." I know she was a bit uneasy about our newly formed relationship, but neither one of us could help it. I knew since the first day that I met her that there was something about her that I liked. She had that cute, long and structured hair that was so full of that vibrant indigo color. It's such a shame that she cut it and kept it at a short length, but it's actually really cute nonetheless.

We entered the library as usual so we could finish up some last minute homework or do whatever on the computers that we pleased. Being that most of Vacuo is a desert wasteland, it get's so ungodly hot. The library is literally the only place in the whole academy that has some form of air conditioning. Most students pass out from heat strokes, but the school still refuses to cough up the funds for any form of ventilation whatsoever, so the students have to suffer for their ungodly willfulness and stingy economic shortcuts they like to take.

I took my usual seat in front of the computer and did what I'd always do. I'd look up some images of some of my favorite characters or check my email. I did check to see if I got any mail from the social media sites that wasn't blocked by Shade. Octavia and I have been working on a story for quite some time. I have to admit that I'm kind of proud of it, but god forbid we use a Vacuean server to write it. Seeing as both of us are atheists, we instinctively wrote some stories together about people who tend to hold some secular views. Freedom of speech and press aren't exactly guaranteed in Vacuo, so we hacked a Valian internet server and used private docs until .

they were finsihed. Let's face it, we may by Vacuean, but we're not stupid. We know how to cover our asses.

I opened the doc to see that Tavi had done some work on it, so I pulled the editing table out to see how much she wrote and where exactly she began writing. It wasn't too long. I was about five paragraphs which took up about two pages since it was a single spaced doc. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at my screen since Octavia went on a bit a written, secular rampage. Luckily nobody was.

My screens have pretty much been the target for teacher and library watch since I got caught for some stupid things while on the computer. It wasn't exactly related to writing, but it did involve some explicit content and pictures which I'd rather not mention. I was being really stupid and careless about things, but it wasn't so much about homosexuality than it was about nudity which is a big no-no here. Tavi and I normally have our own set of characters, but we can write as them in our stories at our own leisure to better fit the story. I was writing as a male who just so happened to be having intercourse with a female. I know; I was stupid about it.


	4. Expectancy

While writing, I took the time to start poking my belly just because I had the awkward urge to while looking down from time to time, especially while typing. While in my massive state of denial, I'd take up many partners and follow through with my escapades. Well needless to say, one of those escapades got me into trouble. I never saw him again, so I could never tell him that I was in the family's way. Not that I'd want to see him again anyway. I know that we'd need to have a shotgun wedding, but as far as the others know, I could have been raped. They don't need to know about my experimentation with men which I never really got intimate pleasure from anyway.

I'm not exhilarated about my current position, and I don't know how Nebula would respond, but let's just take things one step at a time. My stomach was bulging a bit under my uniform, and it was pretty firm. The uniform isn't all that bad. It does a better job of hiding than my dress does. At least the state can't deny me or Nebula because it's mine. It's not like we're going to an adoption agency downtown or something.

I stopped and thought about it for a little bit while rubbing my fingers gently over the slight bump protruding from my uniform. Maybe Nebula would like to aid me, maybe even be a second parent. I know she's fine with the whole intercourse out of wedlock kind of thing because it's just what we do as mammals. She's gone about doing her things, so it'd make her a hypocrite if she dared to scold me or any of our teammates.

She sat all the way in the back of the library to finish up some homework as usual since the last leader meeting left nobody any time to do any of the things they needed to do. I had decided to log off after putting the computer back onto a Vacuean server and headed towards the back. I took a seat right in front of her. "Hey," I said, "Got a minute?"

She looked up but quickly shoved her nose right back into her notebook. "'Bout what?" she asked.

"I-I gotta tell ya somethin' before we… well… proceed further into our," I stopped then whispered, "you know… our relationship."

"Ok...kay?" she said cocking a brow and looking upward at m for a minute.

"There's something you really should know," I almost whispered, "I've taken up quite a few partners and….well… went on with my endeavors…"

"Okay… and? I mean, we all have. I know I definitely have."

"Well… I'm… sort of, eeeeeh… in trouble so to speak," I said. She stopped and thought about it for a minute, but I knew she could put two and two together.

She nodded and said, "Sooooo… you're…?" I nodded before she continued, "Alright."

"Alright? So… that's it?" I asked.

"Well, ya. I'll gladly help you two if you want, but it _is_ your's, so…"

"What about being like a second mother… or something?"

"You… actually want _me_ to…" I nodded and smiled at her and let her finish, "Well, if you want me to. I'll gladly-"

I got up and hugged her so tightly over the table. "Oh my god!" I shrieked. She hugged me in return and rubbed my back almost as if it was out of orgasmic exhilaration. She put her hand on my side and rubbed my firm belly a bit which almost brought me to tears. I could feel the tears start to form, but I wiped them away after breaking from the hug. Then, I bear hugged her again and kissed her closer to her ear so nobody could see.

I wasn't going to be doing this alone. I wasn't taking on something I could do by myself, by myself this time. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Thank you, Neb," I said.

She rubbed and pat my back. "Of course, baby."

I couldn't stop myself from saying it. It just had to be said. "I love you, Neb."

She smiled and replied, "I love you, too."


	5. Suspicions

The bell soon rang for all the students to begin to get to their first period classrooms. I broke the hug and stared deep into those olive green eyes before giving her a quick peck and cover our faces before waving good-bye. I put my hand over my stomach and wiped my tears with the other. I know this is a bit of an understatement, but I was exhilarated. I was more than excited now more than ever to be a mother! I could finally have someone who I have a lot of affection for helping me care for my child, and every time I had my hand on my belly, my heart just raced with excitement and anticipation! I could just feel the baby do flips when I got near her and when she said she'd gladly be there for me and my baby.

We didn't have many classes together. We pretty much had English and our sparring class together. Sometimes, when the school would command her, she'd pop into a few of my classes throughout the day to watch the rest of the team. It was never really clear since I shared a lot of the same classes with Tavi and Gwen. My schedule was almost exactly like theirs.

I had to head to math first, unfortunately. It was an advanced math course, too. I love math, though. I just wish it wasn't so goddamn early in the morning! Despite how good I am, math is pure mental abuse to humans! We had just finished trig which I had found pretty easy, but I couldn't quite grasp the whole sequences and series kind of thing for some bizarre and unknown reason. It just didn't quite click with me, and it still doesn't click with me in the slightest. I mean, I can grasp the basic concept of the sequences and material, but I just can't quite move passed that. I'll get it eventually, though. I always do.

I promptly took my seat in the front, which I was assigned since the beginning of the year, with Gwen directly diagonally behind me and Octavia in the back on the far side towards the opposite wall. Gwen and Octavia scooted in shortly behind me with smirks on their faces as if they were suspecting something. "Sooooooooo," Gwen prodded, "What's going on with you and Nebula?"

"What?" I retorted, "What do ya mean."

"Oh no, no, no, Dew. Come on now. Don't lie," she smirked.

"What?"

"That thing between you and Neb in the library," Octavia started almost whispering, "Come on now. Don't play dumb."

"You mean when I asked her to cover for me at the meeting tonight since I have work?" I asked, obviously making an excuse up.

"No, no, no," Gwen said almost giggling and propping herself up on her desk, "We mean the intimacy you two had going on there."

"What intimacy?" I said.

"Quit playing dumb! We saw the both of you!"

"Like the two of you didn't exchange a few kisses back there!" Octavia added, "Come on, Dew," she paused for a moment and continued, "We don't exactly care about the whole… you know."

"Oh!" Gwen shrieked before whispering again, "Ya. We don't… we're not going to judge the two of you… or anything."

"Nothing happened," I stated calmly.

"Dew, be real," Tavi stated out of frustration, "We knew it was going to happen sooner or later. In fact, we were actually waiting and rooting for it _to_ happen."

"Nothing's going on between me and Nebula. We hugged and talked… end of story."

" _Right_ ," Gwen said.

"That's it," I said.

Gwen cocked a brow, but Octavia left it at that. She shrugged it off and took her seat shortly after the bell rang for first period to begin. Gwen slid into her chair and took her notebook out and stared at me suspiciously. I sighed. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, so I really couldn't complain. I mean, they're two bisexuals! The only reason I didn't want them knowing was because of one basic rule I had set: the less people know, the better.

That got me in a bit of a sour mood which ultimately lead to a sour stomach. Most of the nausea I get is directly due to my mood. Thanks girls for making me feel like I'm going to throw up all over the place. Yes, thank you both. I folded my arms across the desk and used them as pillows. I used one of hands the rub my stomach a bit which really didn't help at all to relieve me of the nausea at all. Any time I actually threw up, it all stayed in my mouth. The actual puke felt more like a bad case of acid reflux than actual vomiting, but I did vomit a few times. It felt like it was one of those times, so it even got me into a fouler mood which led to more nausea, so the cycle would just continue from there.

Rubbing my stomach with my fingertips helped, especially when I applied a little pressure and rub back and forth. I did my best to pay attention which I actually found to be a bit difficult for once. I used my whole palm sometimes to help ease the nausea. I began to rub it up and down. It's actually kind of weird. Through all this nausea, I couldn't help but smile despite how I was feeling physically. With each stroke I'd make, my smile would only get bigger.


	6. The News is Out

The long and tedious period finally ended, and I didn't puke, at least not yet. I stood myself up slowly so I wouldn't come up so quickly that everything I ate would shoot up. I was already getting enough of that feeling which was more like acid reflux than vomit. It burned the back of my throat a bit, but it was bearable at least. I threw my backpack over my one shoulder and wiped the crust from my eyes.

The class rushed out like a massive wave and flooded the halls to go to their next class. Don't get me wrong, I was more than thrilled to go the second period since I'd get to see her again. I just couldn't bare the thought of having to walk up a flight of stairs just to stay on the first floor for the rest of the day practically. I found it to be a chore more than anything, though. Maybe the reward of getting to see Neb again was worth it, but with the way I was feeling physically, probably not.

I strolled down the hall in a bit of a drowsy daze with Octavia and Gwen following shortly behind me almost completely silent. I have to admit, I was pretty annoyed by their presence, but what annoyed me more was the fact that people don't know how to fucking move in the goddamn hallway! I swear! If I could run half these morons over with a bus, I think I'd be doing the school a favor.

It took me a while, but I finally managed to make it down the hallway to walk up the stairs by the gym. Despite the urge, I managed not to break everyone's friggin' neck in the hallway, though I really wanted to! I swear that half the people in this school are friggin' brain dead! I glided up the stairs since no one in the school was practically using them now. There's no one here except for me, Tavi, and Gwen anyway.

I strolled down the hall a bit and stopped right outside the classroom door. Gwen and Octavia stopped on the other side of the door frame. I looked at them. "What?" I asked.

"You… waiting for someone?" Gwen asked pretending to look innocent.

"And if I am?" I asked.

"Just admit it!" Tavi burst out.

"Admit what?"

"Just… admit it!" Octavia said frustrated.

"There's no point in denying it, Dew,"Gwen added.

"Deny what?" I said angrily.

"Calm down girls," Nebula intervened while entering the classroom to drop her things off.

Upon Nebula's rearrival, Octavia asked Nebula, "Sooooooo… you two… are… well… a thing?"

Nebula looked at me uneasy and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I cupped my hands and put them between my legs almost as if I were praying, but I was just merely embarrassed. The hall was practically empty, so she kissed me on the cheek right in front of both of them. "We are," she replied.

"Nebula!" I shouted.

"Dew… they're our teammates," she said in a motherly voice while fixing my hair and trying to realign the cowlicks, "You know _them_ now, Dew. You know that they aren't going to judge." I looked down in disbelief and almost cried. Nebula picked my head up by my chin and kissed me and brought me close. "You can trust them. Even if you can't, you can trust me. Do you trust me?" I nodded. "Then everything's going to be fine," she said before kissing me again and pressing her stomach against mine.

She pressed the palms of her hand against my slightly rounded stomach and cuddled me. We swayed back and forth a bit as if we were dancing at a prom, those typical slow dances anyways. I don't know how to feel. I felt scared. I felt betrayed. I felt love. I also felt numb. I trust though, Neb.

I put my hand over hers on my stomach and kissed her on the forehead. She held me close but not too close. We walked into class smiling, but I wasn't exactly sure how to feel. I felt nauseous. I rubbed my stomach a bit to help relieve the nausea when I noticed both the students move their desks farther away from mine and push their desks so far that they would practically touch the desks right next to them on the opposite ends. It was as if their was so gravitational or magnetic pull that forced them farther away from me.

The announcements came on, so we all stood for the Vacuean pledge as always when I heard someone shout, "Sit down, whore! Sluts like you have disgraced our flag! Sluts like you have already broken your pledge! Sit down fucking slut!" I just stood there frozen in time not knowing what to do. I just felt the teacher grab me by both my shoulders with his gorilla hands and shove me down into my seat nearly breaking my ass on impact. "And stay seated, whore!" was all he said to me.

I felt my stomach spill into my throat. I began to gag in fear, but I had managed to hold it all down and never let the vomit surpass my tonsils. I looked on his computer screen as he was checking his email and everyone's grades. It was hard to see since I was so far back, but I could see a lengthy email from the principals of Shade. I pulled my scroll out since I could feel myself perspire. I used to turned off scroll as a mirror since it was against the rules to have them on at anytime of the day. All the color ran from my face like wet on a vertical canvas.

I pulled my shirt away from my neck a bit to help give me some air because the air grew denser around me and heated itself around me. The whole room was quiet, dead silent in fact. I shrunk into my seat before sitting right back up to choke the vomit back down. Nobody knew what to say, but they all knew at that point. Everyone knew that I was pregnant. I got some looks of shock, some of disbelief, and other of complete disgust. I guess the school never did get rid of that pregnancy test they made me take in the nurse's office after a rumor spread that I was sleeping around which I barely was doing. So many people blew that way out of proportion. Great.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. All I wanted to do at that point was just curl up into a ball and hide, disappear even. I swear, the baby was doing flips and tried climbing out of me through my mouth and not my lower regions. Sweat was pouring from my face and sting my eyes. I held my baby closer to me, pressed it even closer into me in fact. I just didn't know what to do as the shame just overwhelmed me.

Tavi and Gwen merely sat there silently, but they didn't look too surprised at all. Nebula looked like she felt bad for me for being in the situation I'm in. It appeared to me that the news spread quickly. I didn't pay attention to anything anyone said anymore. I just sat in each class mortified until I got home. Octavia and Gwen didn't say a word about it.


	7. So Now What?

The whole class sat there and stared directly at me. I know he didn't need to say it at that point. Everyone knew just what he meant. Everyone looked at me with shame and disgust. I began to rub the baby for some comfort, but everyone just continued to watch. Rubbing my extended stomach just seemed to confirm all the suspicions.

I sank deeper into my seat, almost to the point where I slid out of it entirely. My position displayed the baby bump plain as day. I don't care about that anymore. Everyone knows now. That was just one period. Just one...damn… period.

I threw my stuff right where I normally do. I unbuttoned my jacket to free my belly up and took a deep breath and sighed. I threw my body onto my bed and threw my head back. I looked back down at my extended stomach and rubbed the little bump in my shirt. At this point, I had a whole array of emotions running rampant at once.

Nebula pushed my blankets aside and sat right beside me. She brushed my bangs to the side and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her lap. She rubbed my back and, in motherly voice, she said, "It's alright."

I buried my face into her stomach and said with a smile, "I know, babe." I sat up and brushed her bangs over to the left side of her face and put my hand on her cheek. I brought her close to me. She gladly partook from the embrace herself. I gently planted my lips on hers and gladly reaped what I sowed. She wrapped her arms around my lower back which helped me relieve a little back pain.

I enjoyed feeling her wet lips against mine and her tender breasts against mine. I felt myself sink into her body. She broke the embrace and nuzzled me, but Gwen and Octavia saw and looked a bit uncomfortable. We both noticed, and I felt so humiliated and felt like as if _I_ was the one being rude. Nebula looked annoyed as they both stared.

I kissed her on the cheek when she dropped her guard, but a knock on the door caught us off guard and scared us both. Poor Nebula got hit with a double whammy of surprises. I got of her lap to let her answer the door, but Octavia had already answered it. "Is a Nebula Violette here?" asked the principal.

Nebula walked up behind Octavia, "She is."

"You are aware of your teammate's-"

"Yes. Yes, sir. She had already made me aware of her current… erm… condition." She gestured them inside.

"There's no need, Miss Violette. I just want to make you aware-"

"I'm keeping her on the team," she interrupted once more, "I know we won't be going on as many missions. In fact, we've already made our mission count for the whole time we're here at Shade in freshman year. We're fine."

Disgruntled, he replied, "Very well, Miss Violette," and left but not before placing surveillance equipment about. Sex out of wedlock is considered a watch-list offense. I peeked from just behind the wall ashamed and flabbergasted. Octavia put her hand on my shoulder with a look of concern all over her face. I turned to her and hugged her. It's not like she wanted me to or I wanted to, but I just felt the urge to. Gwen hugged me from behind and Tavi held me close to her chest.

I don't think I could've asked for a better team than Team NDGO. I broke from Octavia and walked towards Nebula. I looked her dead in the eyes with a look of shame and a child in need of comfort. She tried to smile, but she couldn't muster it. She threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek closer to my ear. I was so ashamed, but I didn't feel the need to cry.

I pulled away from Nebula and pulled my scroll out. "I'm calling out of work. I-I just can't today. I-I just-"

"We get it, Dew," Gwen stated.

"That's fine," Nebula said.

I called work and told them that there was some last minute family emergency, especially since my sister is very ill and has random seizures. Making an excuse was a breeze. Luckily my boss understood my situation though she blatantly knew I was lying, but I think she could hear it in my voice. "I'm heading to the trailer.I'm probably not going to be back until morning," I told my team.

"Dew," Nebula pleaded, "please don't go alone."

"I'll be fine. I've got-"

"I know what you've got there, Dew," she scolded. I wasn't thinking about my arsenal. Come to think of it, I wasn't even aware that Nebula even knew about it. It's not like I was contemplating _that_.

I sighed and said, "Fine. Anyone wanna join me?"

"Why not just stay here…" Tavi drifted off, "Oh… nevermind."

"I will," Nebula said nuzzling me.

I drew back a little and said, "Alright, alright." She tried to kiss me, but I pulled back because of the school's equipment. She looked a little shocked and disappointed at first before realizing the equipment was still there. The best I could do was throw my arm around her and rub her arm. Octavia and Gwen joined in for a small little group hug-like embrace. Octavia still cuddled me even after Nebula and Gwen broke off much like an older sister would do. She even cuddled the baby a bit.

We all kind of grew up in weird and broken families. I have two older half sisters who I could give less than a damn about anymore. Both of those assholes are dead to me. I'm the only one out of everyone on Team NDGO that doesn't come from a popular and prestigious Vacuean family. My parents divorced when I was young, my sisters always treated me like crap, and my family is super psycho religious. They'd burn me at the stake for getting pregnant. I guess that's why I become bitter about some things.

Nebula's family owns a famous manufacturing company who works side by side with the Schnee Dust Co. They are the Hitlers of Vacuo. They take pride in forcing faunus to work to their deaths so much, even documenting the poor faunus working to death. I don't how much longer it will be until there's another working Auschwitz. They are definitely one of those shady business partners of the Schnee Dust Co.

Nebula isn't like that at all. I mean, she came to Shade Combat Academy with that mentality before actually getting to meet and interact with fellow beings who share almost all characteristics of human beings in intellect, talent, skills, and whatever else. It took her a little while to realize that, but she's actually quite fond of faunus now more so than ever.

Gwen came from a long line of Atlesian royalty that ultimately lost all their power and money for the most part which is why they fled to Vacuo. Despite losing the royalty status a long time ago, the Darcys have remained popular icons. They have always, and still do, openly slaughter members of the GLBT+ community.

Unlike them, Gwen has a conscience and a heart capable of feeling sympathy. She was a shy and timid child even when we met her. She was a late bloomer unlike me who was incredibly early. She still looked like a cute little third grader until she was about fourteen when she hit puberty. She warmed up to the team with time especially after puberty. It just sucked that _we_ had to help her with getting bras, training her to use the women's "luxury items", and talk about the lovely birds and the bees talks.

Octavia grew up with a family who was so stuck up and full of asskissers and cocksuckers. Her sister has some form of bipolar disorder and is now pregnant with another guy's baby again which she can't provide for on her own. Her family is notorious for working for the most infamous companies and being a load of knocked-up asskissers. They're notorious for parading the fact that they're going to heaven and fags will burn in hell. Ya, they're all saints.

Octavia couldn't take the drama anymore. Each and single everytime she goes over to visit them or help her sister with visitation of one of her many children, her hair is matted in a massive red mess, her face is devoid of color, and her eyes always hang low. Her family is always demanding that she bare children since it was considered selfish not to. Despite wanting a child she could consider her own, she has held out on making one for a bit. She always wanted to have a child, but she'd rather wait until her career took off or at least until she made a decent wage.

It's so weird how we all came from shattered families. It's so bizarre how a four white sheep from four flocks of black sheep could come together and form their own tiny flock. None of us considered our blood relatives to be considered family. We always got the blood-is-thicker-than-water bullshit excuse when it came to any problem with us and our families. Well, thicker doesn't always mean stronger. Thicker doesn't always mean sturdier. All thicker means is that it's thicker. That's it.

I went to my room and collected some things that would last me a few days. "If you really want to join me, Neb, get some stuff for tomorrow."

She kissed my cheek behind the wall separating the dining and living rooms. "Alright," she said smiling. Octavia pat and rubbed my back after I accompanied the two on the couch. Gwen cuddled with me and rubbed the baby. It felt a bit awkward at first, but it felt comforting to have other people rub my belly that wasn't just me. I felt like crying from all the support I was getting from my team.

Nebula walked out with a small bag and her backpack and waited. I got up and said, "I'll see you guys probably tomorrow." Both of them nodded as I headed out and nearly forgot all my stuff. I had to spin myself around and snatch my stuff up. We had to hike, but it was totally worth it. Once I made it into the small trailer I told her, "I know it's not much, but…"

"That's fine," she responded. I threw myself down on the bed and dragged her down with me.

While making contact with the bed, our lips locked in a passionate embrace, but it was a short one at that. "I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I-I really appreciate everything you and the rest of team are doing," I told her before kissing her again, "I really do. I love you to death." I kissed her again and nuzzled her a bit.

"And like I said, I love you too," she said in a childish, lovey-dovey voice. She kissed me this time and tried to push her tongue passed my lips. Just to tease her, I wouldn't let her at first despite how hard she tried. Eventually, I smiled and opened my mouth and rolled my tongue over hers. I reclined on the bed and drew her down onto me. I gently rubbed her lower back, but I had made some advances lower and lower. Sure enough, my hands were right on top of her ass.

She giggled and moaned a bit with my hands made contact with her rear. She placed both of her palms on my shoulders and caressed them gingerly before taking quick instances to brush her hands against my tender and sore breasts. With my hands on her ass, I pushed her upwards and forced her mouth deeper into mine. I ran my hands up and down her back slowly and would rest my hands on her broad shoulders.

Our tongues duked it out like pro wrestlers in a WWE match and did things like slam against each other and ram each other into the side of our mouths. My body began to tingle all over with erotic desires and passionate lust at that very moment. I don't know if it was the hormones or if it was just my sexual aggravation, but I wanted it right then and there.

I would make small advances to get into her pants, but she'd never allow me. Though she never broke from our furious tongue battle, she would always move my hands either to the side or upwards towards her chest. I know how bad _I_ wanted it, but was that something _she_ wanted? It didn't really seem like it was, so I backed off and very rarely went below her waist. I would even try to take her jacket off for her, but she fought a bit to keep it on. I figured that I better not push it.


	8. Taking Her to the Brokeback

She broke off from me and rested her head on my left shoulder since, I could only imagine, the pauldron might be a little uncomfortable to lie directly on top of. Breathing heavily, I wrapped my arms around her as she lied right next to me. Both of us were drenched in sweat and were panting like dogs. She threw her one free arm around me and wrapped it around so she could grip my right side.

We didn't even exchange words. In fact, we didn't even want to talk. We were both so tired to the point where we could barely move. I moved her bangs out of the way and gently kissed her forehead as she lied there panting. She moved herself up a bit and kissed me on the cheek and put her hand over the baby bump and rested her head just under my chin.

I put my hand over her hand and nuzzled the top of her head a bit. My hand was always bigger than hers, so I was also touching the baby as well. Through the short breaths and sweat, I managed to smile for her. She struggled, but she managed to do the same. This was it for us. _This_ was all that mattered.

I threw my head back to catch my breath and allowed my eyes to roll back into my head a bit. Being as exhausted as I was, it felt amazing. I just loved feeling Nebula by my side, right there, next to me, side-by-side. She began to move her hand back and forth on my tummy which felt phenomenal. She pushed more of herself onto me and yet again kissed my cheek. I didn't mind it. In fact, I drew her into me even more.

She snuggled up with me and rubbed my belly so delicately I could barely feel it. I could see the smile on her face stretch from one ear to the other. I began to brush her hair with my hand as I rubbed her side with my free hand. Through her shirt, I could feel her slightly toned abs and obliques. Now this is a woman!

I always admired her for her overall physical appearance and composure. I wouldn't say that she's in peak physical condition, but she's fairly fit. Work was, and still is, my workout. My abs were firm with a very thin layer of fat that surrounded it, but since I became pregnant, my stomach is firm for another reason.

She eventually slid downward and cuddled with the baby. I couldn't help but smile, and I couldn't resist the instinctive urge to pet her hair. She rolled herself on top of me slightly, more over my legs than anything, and kissed the baby before going to rub it again. I put my hand over her's and began tearing up from all the joy I was experiencing.

She kissed the baby again and held my hand over top of the baby. I don't know if this would be the right time, but I said it anyway. "I love, Neb," I told her smiling.

"I love you too, Dew," she replied. She brought herself up to eye level again and nuzzled me a bit before kissing me. This wasn't just an ordinary kiss, though. She kissed me the same way the people do in the country her family's from. I guess if you want a french kiss, you might as well get it from somebody who is French.

She got off the bed and stretched as far as she could. "Oh, and where are _you_ going?" I demanded playfully.

"Got any food here?" she asked.

"Uh, ya. Not a lot, though. Check underneath the sink. Oh, and there's a public bathroom right by the entrance to the lot."

"'Kay," she replied. "Want anything."

"Naw. All the things I actually eat I hide under the bed. The baby won't let me eat anything. I'll eat later."

"Alright," she replied.

She plopped herself on the bed next to me with a bag of something. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was something my dad or grandparents gave me when I told them I got my own place. She curled up right next to and proceed eating. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead as if nobody was watching. Afterall, it's my trailer. As long as nobody's getting hurt, what goes on behind closed doors is nobody else's business, especially the government's.


	9. The Baby's Firsts

I don't know how long it's been, but she eventually passed out on me all cuddled up in a cute little ball by my side. My alarm went off and woke me up, and I woke Nebula up by moving to grab my scroll to shut it off. She stretched on me and yawned before shoving her face back into my shoulder in a desperate attempt to get some more sleep as anybody would. Of course i nudged her roughly, but not too roughly. "Come on, get up," I said while sitting up.

She moaned with her face still pressed into my shoulder. I propped myself up against the back wall directly behind the bed and held her close to me and combed her messy bed head with my hand. She was pretty much like a child at that point because nobody would want to get up at this hour. I pulled her up against me a little more and she whined some more as she always would every morning. I have to admit that she's always been this stubborn.

I kissed her on the head and removed myself from under her causing her to plop back down onto the bed. "Get up, Neb," I scolded. The only response I was met with was another groan. I went and checked up on the landowner's dogs and made sure that were fed and given fresh water. I don't know if Nebula and I would be considered to be an Ennis or a Jack, but I do know one thing we shared in common. We must keep this relationship secret.

I guess this place is like the mountain. It's secluded, I have to watch over my landowner's herd of dogs, I've got my partner… Maybe this is a Brokeback. I walked in again to begin getting ready just to see that Nebula was still passed out on the bed. I unloaded her weapon and threw it at her. "Get up," I scolded again.

"Alright, alright!" she huffed. She sat up and let the crossbow drop next to her as she rose up, stretched, and yawned. I approached her and gave her a deep, passionate wake-up kiss. Upon leaving to do other things, she anchored me right where I was and kissed me and rubbed the baby and gave it a wake-up kiss too. I couldn't help but giggle since it was just so goddamn cute. She pressed her face up against the baby, but she let me go after a bit.

I grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the front entrance to use the restroom. I promptly began doing my business as usual especially since the baby sat right on top of my bladder. From time to time I would rub the baby just to satisfy my motherly urge to do so. I finally got up and pulled every bit of my undergarments up.

I took a moment to stretch out a bit, but I felt something. I don't know how to describe it, but it was more like… more like… I don't know! It felt like something moved inside me. Wait! Did the baby just kick? Oh my god! Did this really just happen? Was that my baby's first kick? It wasn't long afterwards and I managed to feel it again. Oh my god! It kicked! My baby is kicking!

Nebula slumped in drowsily and tired with her toiletries in hand. I opened the stall door and saw her, so I ran up to her and shook her by her shoulders and scaring the living daylights out of her. "Oh my god, Neb! You're not going to believe this! I can't believe this! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Nebula said baffled.

"The baby kicked!" I screamed.

"It… did?" she asked unsure.

I flung my arms around her and nearly brought us both to the ground by doing so. I pulled her arm and put her hand on my stomach so she could feel the baby kick. "O-oh… wow… I guess it really is," she said smiling and nuzzled me. I drew her closer to me just because. I couldn't help it. I was just so overwhelmed by the sheer joy and excitement over my baby's first few kicks. After a bit of that, Nebula asked, "So… can I pee now?"

"Oh," I said said dazed and gestured her into a stall. I guess I got carried away and swept off with all the excitement and hormones that just so happened to decide that they were taking over whether I liked it not I suppose. I just couldn't help but squeal over the fact that for the first time I felt the baby kick. Words couldn't even describe the joy and anticipation I had. I have waited four long months for this moment. Four long months! And it was everything that I had expected it to be.

I still don't even know its sex yet. I had this one cashier once ask me what I was having. Of course, I was oblivious to what he was asking since it didn't cross my mind then until he gestured to the bump under my dress. I replied with, "Well, I hope it's a baby," and went on my merry way out the door. I still crack up every time I think about it. It's not often that I come up with a good smart ass response, but when I do, they're golden and unforgettable.

The rest of the morning carried on as usual. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, went to school, but I felt the baby kick once or twice which I tried hiding, but I found it quite difficult to hide the movement of my dress. The baby would kick pretty hard and in weird spots sometimes. Every once in a purple moon it would kick right on or under my ribs which got pretty uncomfortable and annoying pretty fast when it would happen.

Of course I had Nebula pretty much right by my side, of course, she'd feel the baby kick and hold me close but not too close. When I told Tavi and Gwen, they were ecstatic to hear that the baby was finally moving, and they wanted to feel it move as did practically everybody everywhere. Gwen pressed her face on the stomach as far as she could from the sheer exhilaration of feeling the baby move.

Gwen, despite her multiple efforts, had no luck with all the attempts she made trying to conceive on her own. She failed at it miserably which was quite unfortunate since she obviously wants to bare children of her own. We worried about her pursuing it and how she went about her escapades of course. The one thing that came to mind for me was chlamydia which no one wants especially while trying to bare children. Afraid herself, she went to the doctor to get checked out and luckily didn't have it, but she still had no luck getting pregnant.

I find some strange and bizarre irony in all of this. There I was trying to avoid getting pregnant in every which way by using spermicides, condoms, pills, even the after pills which all failed miserably. To think, I'm the one that wound up getting pregnant as the one who was obviously trying to avoid it, and the one who tried desperately to get pregnant is still not pregnant! All I could think of what 'what the hell'!


End file.
